1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a G-sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional laptop computers usually comprise heat pipes for heat transmission from an electronic component to a heat sink, so as to prevent unexpected crashing or failure of the conventional laptop computers due to overheating. The heat pipe contains a working fluid therein for heat transfer, wherein the working fluid is heated and evaporated at a hot end of the heat pipe, and the evaporated working fluid is condensed at a cold end of the heat pipe and flows back to the hot end by capillarity, thus completing the operation cycle for cooling.
When the laptop computer is inclined with respect to the horizontal plane, as shown in FIG. 1, mobility and circulation of the working fluid within the heat pipe can be adversely affected by gravity. Thus, cooling efficiency of the heat pipe is reduced and overheating of the laptop computer may occur.